Prince Vs Princess
by BlondeHairBlueEyes14
Summary: Meet The royal Families from different parts of Idris. What happens when Clary and Jaces parents want them to court eachother , Clary is going to do whats she told...kinda. Let the chaos begin Rated T for language.On Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok well since im Stupid i started another story even though i have 3 full ones still uncompleted :)**

**But here is my new idea Enjoy :)**

Clarys' Pov

Princess Clarissa-Joyce Fairchild kicked the demon in the back sending it flying towards her best friend and royal assistant Isabelle Lightwood.

Isabelle wrapped her whip the demons legs quickly and kicked onto the ground. Clarissa, aka Clary, walked over to it and stepped on its hand with her high heeled foot. "I'm going to ask you one more time: are there any other demons with you tonight?" Clary asked wiping the blood off her boot.

"Go to Hell Princess" the demon spat back.  
"You first" Isabelle responded stabbing the demon in the heart with her dagger. The two girls looked up at each other smiling.

"Well that took a shorter time than I thought" Clary said as she and Isabelle looked over their outfits for blood. Clary brushed mud off her white tank and adjusted her short red skirt. She pulled out the cell phone while Isabelle checked her short black dress for dirt "Hey Magnus. Portal Opening please" Clary said into the phone.

"But of course princess and I must say your in for a big surprise when you get home" Magnus replied.

"Whatever you say Mags" Clary said with a nervous laugh and a concerned look at Izzy, Magnus was usually right. The portal opened in front of them.

Isabelle and Clary walked in and ended up in front of the King and Queen of West-Idris.

Jace's Pov:

Prince Jonathan Christopher Wayland was sitting in his parent's throne room not really paying attention. He was more focused on one of the cute new maids.

"And that is why you will be officially courting Princess Clarissa and be staying at her castle for two months." his father finished.

Jace looked up quickly and pushed away all thoughts of the maid from his head, "What?!" he asked.

"Were you not paying attention?" His mother asked him with a scolding look.

"I'm supposed to go to a random court in the middle of nowhere Idris to court or date a prissy Princess" He asked sarcastically with a smirk on his face knowing his parents hated when he did that.

"Yes" his father answered with an identical smirk on his face. Alec Lightwood, Jace's best friend, walked to the prince gave him a tight smile.

They both left the room the second they could.

Jace was brimming with anger at his parents, "By the Angel how _they _expect me to date some random girl and actually like her in two months" Jace asked.

"I don't think you actually have to like her. It's more like a way for the two sides of Idris to come together" Alec answered, in a know it all manner.  
"Wow! You're just amazingly helpful" Jace said sarcastically with a look at his friend.

"It's just the truth" Alec said back as they walked into Jace's room and pulled out his luggage.

"Let's pack for our trip to hell" Jace said as he started roughly pulling out clothes from his cupboards.

Isabelle's Pov:

Isabelle watched as her best friend was looking through her _cupboard of doom;_ what Clary named her cupboard with all her fancy annoying princess dresses.

"Ok, well tomorrow is going to be like a living hell" Clary said as she pulled out a strapless green dress that was actually really cute.

"I like that one and maybe it won't be that bad" Isabelle returned.

Clary walked over to the window and looked out at the fading sun.

"I know it won't be bad for me, but for Mr. Jace it will be," Clary said a sly smile spreading across her face. Isabelle gulped and thought to herself, _I thought this was going to be boring_, with a small smirk coming across her face.

* * *

**Ok Well I hope U like it!!**

**Frirst of all i would like to give a huge THANK YOU to my AMAZING Beta INESSS**

**Please Check out her storys :)**

**ANd Please look at my other ones too :)**

**Thx**

**Mandy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok! Well Here Is Chapter Two!!**

**Enjoy (:**

*****Disclaimer: I Do Not own * Cry* Any Of These amazing *****Scream In anger***** Characters Cassandra Clare Does * Bow Down In Praise*** **

JPOV

Jace yawned for about the hundredth time; it was 6:30 and he had gotten up at 4:30 along with Alec, his parents and a few of the royal guard. They were leaving for "the kingdom of hell on earth" as Jace so kindly named it.

"Ready?" Alec asked as he jumped onto his horse.

"As ready as one can be when they enter their own personnel hell" Jace answered sarcastically earning him a scolding look from his mother. Jace smiled back and than he and Alec took off on their horses.

CPOV

Clary kicked Nate in the stomach hard. Nate was Isabelle's and Clary's trainer. She spun on her heel kicked him in the gut and ducked a kick from him. She swung her leg out trying to trip him but he caught it easily and pinned her.

"You seem a little distracted" Nate commented.

"Me! Distracted? Gee. I wonder why!" Clary answered, her words laced with sarcasm as she shot an "are you stupid?" look at him. She pulled her long red hair out of its ponytail as Nate shook his head and laughed.

"O.K., hit the showers your Prince Charming should be here in about 2 hours". Clary shot him a murderous look as she grabbed her water bottle and left for her room. When she walked into her room it looked like the fashion fairy had come. On her bed there was makeup, shoes and every type of hair accessories you can imagine. Isabelle sat in the middle of this mess already wearing her dress for the Ball tonight. Her dress was black with red roses sewn on everywhere; her long black hair was pulled up in an elegant chignon. She was pulling on her black boots when Clary walked in.

"Well, don't we look fashionable tonight" Clary said with a smile as Isabelle spun around in circles showing off the dress.

"Don't you worry! When I'm done with you Mr. Prince will defiantly get a good look at you" Isabelle said as she pushed Clary into the bathroom.

"Let Phase One Begin." Clary said with a sly grin.

JPOV

Jace was showed to his room and instructed by his mother to get ready for the Ball. He took a little bit to look around and walk in the garden. Alec was about to knock on the door when he got sent back to his room. He was already dressed in a black suit and his hair was freshly scrubbed and hanging on his face. He brushed it away impatiently "Hey do you need anything? I'm going to see my sister" he asked.

"No, I'm good. "I'll meet you in the ballroom" Jace said back Alec took off. Jace smiled to himself knowing Alec was anxious to see his sister. Jace pulled off his riding clothes and jumped in the shower. He wished the water would wash away his problems like it did the dirt.

CPOV

Clary was always amazed with Isabelle's skill. Her usually curly hair was blown out straight and hung perfectly down her back, with two clips holding her bangs back. Her makeup made her look angelic, yet mysterious. He green eyes popped because of her strapless green gown; it was tight at the top but flowed out nicely at the bottom, and when she moved you could see her strappy silver heels. She placed her small silver tiara gently in her hair. "Amazing! So Clary do you mind if I go see my brother for a bit before the ball?" Isabelle asked.

"No problem I'll meet you in the ball after my _grand _entrance" Clary said with a smile as she shooed Isabelle out. She looked at herself in the mirror again and took out her tiara. She opened the doors and walked out into the hallway making her way down to the ballroom. She was still fingering her tiara behind her back when she bumped into someone.

JPOV

Jace pulled on his black and white tux. He looked good. He smiled at himself in the mirror. He fixed the cuffs on his arms and grabbed his crown. "I hate you" he said not putting it on as he walked into the hallway, making his way to the ballroom, while trying to remember the directions he had gotten earlier. He placed his hands behind his back playing with his crown not really paying attention until he bumped into someone.

**Now Who Did They Bump Into??!! Ha-ha Anyway Please Click that AMAZING BUTTON DOWN BELOW!! And please join me in praising MY AMAZING BETA Inness :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok Well Sorry it took me a little long-ish to update :)**

**Btw just a quick note**

**FOr those of you who are readin school can be fun Im having a tiny bit of writers block for that story :(**

**So i will update soon PROMISE :)**

Jace's POV:

" Shit" he swore as his crown fell out of his hands and onto the ground.

"Dammit" Another voice said as another something fell to the ground.

"Sorry" he said at the same time as the person he ran into.

He bent down quickly and without looking quickly snatched his crown of the ground feeling for it's coolness and weight.

He prayed that the girl (he now noticed) would not notice him grabbing his crown he hated when people first noticed who he was. He looked up for the first time to meet the bright green eyes of a girl.

Clary's POV:

"Shit" a voice swore as something tumbled to the ground.

"Damnit" she swore as her tiara fell out of her hands. "Sorry" they said at the same time.  
She quickly grabbed her crown off the ground without looking just feeling for the metal and jewels on it,  
hoping that the boy she ran into would NOT look down.

She then looked up to meet a pair of amber eyes looking at her.

Alec's POV:

"ALEC" he heard a scream, and turned around to see Isabelle running towards him. They hadn't seen each other in over a year. She gave him a huge hug and a quick kiss.  
"How are you? Are you sick? I love what you are wearing? Are you dating anyone? What is Prince Jace like? Is he nice? Did I tell you about everything that has happened here?" Isabelle rambled off with a ton of questions. Alec's face broke into a grin. "Breathe" he said as they linked arms and walked down the hallway. Alec intended to answer every question she had for him.

Jace's POV

The greenest eyes he had ever seen were attached to an equally beautiful girl. "Sorry about that. I wasn't watching where I was going" he said with a smile.

"No It was my fault really. I haven't seen you around here before, did you come with the prince?" she asked with a smile in his direction.

He hesitated, "Yes. Hi, I'm John and you are..." it wasn't a total lie, he had come with the Prince and his real name was Jonathon. He already knew that everyone here knew his nickname.

Clary's POV

"Yes. Hi, I'm John and you are..." the boy said with a questioning look. Well...everyone knew her as Princess Clarissa hopefully no one knew her nickname. "I'm Clary" she smiled at him, "looking for the ballroom?" she asked.

"Actually yes, was I going the wrong way?" he asked with a cocky grin.

Two can play at that game. "Yes considering that the ballroom is on the _other_ side of the palace" she said and than with a smirk turned on her heel and left beckoning him to follow with a quick "follow me" gesture with her hand.

Jace's POV

Attitude?" Nice" he thought as he followed after her being careful to keep his crown behind his back and to the side so she couldn't see it. She had something in her hands as well but he couldn't tell what it was. They talked about little things on their way to the ballroom. He enjoyed watching her laugh. The way her eyes lit up and her laugh....... OK. What? I'm supposed to be getting know some random princess not another girl. He shook his head just as they walked into the _huge_ ballroom. It was made entirely out of white marble and had gold designs over all the walls.

"Well...I have to go. It was nice meeting you," Clary said with a smile just as he opened his mouth to say the same thing.

"Thank you." Jace said as she walked off. He watched her walk off and than pulled his crown out from behind his back. It felt a little light. "You have got to be kidding me" he said as looked down at the _tiara_in his hands.

Clary's POV

She walked off mentally scolding herself for noticing how amazingly hot he was. So sue me I'm allowed to be a teenage girl.

She walked over the doors that she was entering in. She fiddled with her tiara, it felt a little heavier than usual. She pulled it out from behind her back to find a heavy gold crown in her hands that was NOT hers. "Son of a ....." she swore. She looked up to meet the eyes of _Jace_ for the second time that night.

"I think this belongs to you Prince Jace," she said with a sharp look at him. She gave a once over looking for anything that wasn't perfect.

Meanwhile, he was doing the same thing, "And this is yours Princess Clarissa" he said curtly.

"I didn't lie, my name is Clary" she hissed at him under her breath. He gave her a curious look and was about to say something when she put her hand up, "Shut It for a second" she started, with a look that said "i dare you to try and interrupt me". "I have one thing to say and one thing only so listen carefully," Their names were being announced in the ballroom, "Welcome To Your Own Living Hell. While your here things are going to be a little..... intersanting to say the least," she said with a mischievous grin and than out in the ball room someone called," Please welcome your Princess and mine Clarissa Fairchild."

She put a fake smile on her face and than with one more look behind her walked out to the sound of cheers.

Jaces' POV

"And I thought that I was going to die of boredom" he said as he walked out to his name being called.

He stood beside Clary and said "Bring It On" with a smile.

**Well I wonder whats going to happen??**

**Haha Please Review and send me any sugestions you have for what Clary and JAce should do to each other :)**

**Thanks Of course to my beta : Inessss :)**

**Love Ya**

**-Mandy**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well Here it is: Chapter 4!**

**Hope you like it :)**

Chapter 4-

CPOV

She looked up at him with a small smirk as the crowd applauded loudly.

"Those are words of war" Clary taunted.  
She was about to walk down the staircase when Jace said, " Then let the war begin." Clary could practically feel his smile. She proceeded down the staircase to Isabelle who was standing with her brother, "ALEC!" she said with a smile as she gave him a hug. "Long time no see!"  
" You too Clary. How have things been?" he asked with a smile.  
"Great and Busy" Clary replied her smile turned into a evil smirk as her eyes fell on Jace, who was talking to the she bitch herself (a.k.a) Kaelie Blu-faie. She was the daughter of Duke and Duchess Of Alicante.  
"Hey Iz look, maybe are plans won't be nessecary" she said nodding her head in the direction of Jace and The She Bitch.  
Isabelle giggled at the look Alec on his face. "What plan exactly?" Alec asked, giving them a look.  
"Nothing" the two girl's chorused and than broke off in a fit of laughter. They walked away quickly still giggling. "Did you pull the first prank?" Clary asked Isabelle quietly.  
"Part one of it is all set" she said with a giggle, "All you have to do is keep him busy tomorrow and I will set up the rest of it"  
"No problem" Clary said as they walked past Jace, who was making his way towards Alec.

JPOV

He watched Clary walk down the staircase and head towards Alec and his sister. He was so ready for the next couple months. His mind already planning the pranks. There was only one thing he was concerned about: what was her first prank going to be? He walked around for a bit talking and shaking people's hands.  
He was watching Clary talking to Alec and Isabelle when a a blonde girl wearing a deep purple dress that was just a little too low cut, "Well hello Prince Jace" she said running her hand over his shoulder.  
"Hello" he said, watching her but his eyes somehow kept going back to the red head.  
"I'm Kaelie," she said with a giggle. "Would you like to dance?"  
He saw Alec giving him a look.  
"I would love to, but I need to do something first," he said pulling her hands of him and than turning to walk away.  
He walked past Isabelle and Clary who were giggling about something an his way to go see Alec. He smiled at Clary who returned with a challenging look.  
He walked over to Alec, " So did you hear anything interesting? " Jace asked, wanting to know what the first prank was going to be.  
"Not really. Just wondering though are you aware that Isabelle and Clary are planning pranks and stuff on you?" Alec asked.  
"Yes actually I am. She warned me" Jace said.

**Morning After Ball**

JPOV

Jace yawned as he got out of his bed. He ruffled his hair and walked out to the balcony. In his room the balcony looked out over the garden. As he looked over the neatly trimmed hedges and perfectly shaped trees, he noticed a petite little red head walking around. She was wearing a red and black tank top and a pair of black jeans with no shoes. Her hair was in a long braid down her back. It swished back and forth as she walked.  
He smiled and threw on a white T-shirt. He walked out of his room and proceeded outside to the garden.

CPOV

Clary walked outside of Jace's window waiting for Jace to wake up and sure enough about 20 minutes later out of the corner of her eye she saw Jace stretching and watching her. She smiled to herself as she saw Isabelle wave from his balcony. She waved back and than turned back to the garden. About two minutes later she felt a tap on her back. "Good morning" she said with a yawn.  
"I thought you were going to make my life living hell?" Jace asked  
"I am but considering it's 7 in the morning and we were up till 4 and i have yet to have any coffee. I could care less," Clary said trying extremely hard not to laugh. All she had to do was keep Jace busy for a little bit until Isabelle was done.  
Jace smiled at her and for a second she wondered if her knew what was going on. But she shook the thought away quickly. Her plan was to fool-proof.  
Clary saw a flash of black hair and than Isabelle appeared, "C'mon Clary the coffee's ready in the kitchen."  
"Ok thanks Izzy. Bye Jace" Clary said and than walked away.  
After she and Iz had their coffee, Clary said she was way too tired and was going to take a nap.  
"Wake me up at 12 for lunch?" Clary asked as she closed her eyes. She had danced with SO many people last night. Her feet ached and her back killed. Clary quickly fell into a deep sleep. Her dream was really weird.

_Hello Princess_  
_Welcome to the begining of your end._  
"Who the hell are you? And who say Begining to your end anymore?"  
Clary than noticed that she was wearing a off the shoulder white dress with a glowing red pendant.  
The voice ignored her and continued.  
_I am going to make your life a living nightmare._  
_You have one chance to stop me and here's your hint:_  
_All the one's you love or will_  
_Everyone will descend the hill_  
_To death and pain_  
_But you will find you will be the first to do._  
Clary started running. The voice was freaking her out. She was running down an endless hallway. The voice kept saying the poem over and over again until out of nowhere something appeared in front of her.  
_Time to End _  
_So we can begin_  
_First come's pain_  
_And than the vain._  
"That makes no sense!" Clary yelled. She never got to continue her sentence because a seraph blade appreared and struck her right in the stomach. She woke up screaming in pain. Isabelle ran into the room with Alec trailing behind her.  
"Clary? Clary?" Isabelle screamed. Clary's hands were wrapped around her waist. Jace came running into her room.  
"Isabelle...Get the nurse" Clary said unwrapping her arms from her waist and blood came pouring out. Right from the spot where she got hit in her dream.

**PLACE SCARY MUSIC HERE!**

**Review to find out what happens!**

**And of course A BIG THANKS TO MY BETA INESSS :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay! Chapter 5!**

**Ok so I keep forgetting to do these stupid annoying things!**

***Disclaimer: I Do Not Own(CRY) Any Of these Amazing ( Stomp foot) Characters Cassandra Clare Does ( Bow Down In Praise)**

**Ok Well Now Im sad! Reveiw for me?**

**REviews Make me happy!**

**Happy=MORE CHAPTERS! **

Chapter 5-

JPOV

Clary doubled over in pain. The blood was seeping onto the sheets and over her. Alec had already run for a nurse while Isabelle was digging around for something to cover the wound when finally she turned to Jace,"Give me your shirt," she said urgently. Jace shot her a look and than back to Clary who was getting paler by the second. He pulled off his black T-shirt quickly handing it to Isabelle. She ran over to Clary and threw the now soaked in blood sheets off the bed and quickly pressed the shirt on her stomach. Jace was worried, but he still noticed that she was wearing short shorts and a tank top. He smiled slightly to himself and grabbed the water jug off her bedside table and poured her a glass. He gave to to Isabelle who put it to Clary's lips but her head was falling to the side.

"Clary! Clary you need to stay awake until the nurse gets here!" Isabelle pleaded. She was freaking out so much her hands were shaking violently. Jace gently took her hands away from Clary and applied more pressure to her wound. Isabelle started pacing nervously. Silent tears were streaming down her face. Just then, a breathless Alec and lady ran into the room. The lady took one look at the Princess and got to work. She shooed everyone out quickly. The last thing he saw before the door closed was Clary falling limp in the nurse's arms.

APOV

Izzy was pacing.

And pacing.

And pacing.

Just like she had been doing for the past hour. The nurse had yet to come out with any news good or only time they even saw a tiny glimpse of Clary was when people with water and bandages ran into the room. Jace was running his hands though his hair. "I'm going to grab a another shirt from a my room" he said and ran down the hallway quickly.

Isabelle looked up and yelled, "That's NOT A GOOD IDEA!" but he was already gone.

"What did you do Iz?" I asked nervously not really wanting to know the answer.

"Well...Clary and I may have pulled the first prank already" Isabelle said with a slight smile and than went back to her pacing.

"What kind of..." But Alec was cut off my Jace who came back down the hallway covered in...he had no idea.

"What is that?" Alec asked Jace.

"I have no idea. What am I covered in Isabelle?" Jace said with a look at her but he was smiling.

She muttered something under her breath.

"Come again?" Jace said

"Honey" Isabelle answered with a smile.

"Not very creative are you?" Jace said. Alec could practicably see his evil brain working.

Isabelle was about to respond when the nurse came out. She looked at Jace and her eyebrow raised in question.

Jace just smiled and shook his head.

"So do you want the bad news or the good news?" the nurse asked.

They waited for her to say that she was just joking...she didn't.

**I LOVE ending chapters with cliff hangers :)**

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Please Click The Pretty Button And Review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok Well Here it is Ladies and Gents :**

**Chapter Five :)**

**Before I write the depressing disclaimer that I constantly forget I Would like to give a big SHOUT OUT TO:**

**ThunderBoltsAndLighting For her review cuz it made me giggle and I noticed that she has every other story of mine on her alret or favourite list :)**

**Thank You for being a dedicated reader and this chapter is dedicated to U! :)**

**Now for the sad part: **I DO NOT,WILL NOT ever own any of these AMAZING charecters. ):**

**School Ends Countdown: 10 days :)**

**Please Read My New One-shot: My Fault :)**

**Chapter based One Song: Bohemian Rhapsody ( Giggles)**

JPOV

The silence went on for what felt like an eternity.

"How bad exactly is the bad news?" Isabelle asked worried.

The nurse just motioned for them to come into the room. Clary was lying on the bed. She looked unconscious.

"Oh my Angel!" Isabelle screamed.

"She's unconscious due to the amount of blood she lost," the nurse said trying to comfort Isabelle.

An iratze had been drawn on her shoulder but I didn't look like it had  
done much.

"How long will she be out for?" Alec asked, his forehead creased with worry.

"Ten maybe eight hours at the least" the nurse answered.

"How did someone even get in her room?" Isabelle asked as if the  
thought had just come to her.

She looked around for someone to answer her.

"The guards don't know" A voice said from the door of the room.

Just then, Clary shot up screaming Isabelle's name.

* * *

CPOV  
_  
First comes pain than the vain_

The voice echoed around her.

"Shut up! Go away!" Clary screamed pulling at her hair nervously.

This time in the dream she was a wearing a floor length silver dress  
that hugged her body perfectly, with no shoes but a diamond the size  
of a baby's fist.

She looked around nervously, desperately trying to get out of  
this dream.

The words continued to echo around her until….

_Five will die in time; you will see that where you go death will soon  
follow. One by they will drop. They will not be the ones close to you but ones you meet in time and near the end you will find your time is soon to follow.  
_

These words were said in a different voice, one filled with more strength and emotion than the previous one.

"What? Run out of rhyming words?" Clary said sarcastically hiding the nerves in her voice.

Clary looked around quickly, half expecting to see another seraph  
blade come out of nowhere once again.

Lights flickered and then Isabelle was standing in front of her.

"Clary. Help Me" Isabelle said.

"You're not real! You're not real! You're not real!" Clay repeated this  
over and over as she backed away from the Isabelle double.

_"First comes pain, then the vain" _

Clary was about to tell the voice where to shove it's stupid riddle when it  
continued adding a new part.

_"First comes pain and then the vain  
You were not quick so now another will be harmed up next will be the  
one who charms"  
_  
"What are you talking about? I'm not even awake!" Clary screamed.

Just then she had a sudden flash back:

"**Izzy you are such a vain person" Clary said to her friend as Iz looked herself over in the mirror for about the 15****th**** time that night.**

"**I'm not vain! Just…" She trailed off.**

"**Ha-ha! Izzy Lightwood I hereby dub thy Princess Of The Vain!" Clary said with a laugh as she ducked away from Isabelle's fist.**

**End Flashback**

Than a seraph blade appeared once again out of nowhere but  
instead of going for Clary it slashed the Isabelle double across the  
stomach just like Clary's wound.

"IZZY!" Clary screamed.

Clary woke up with a screaming Isabelle's name.

Everyone turned to look at her. Concern filled their eyes.

She looked around frantically for Isabelle and almost smiled when she saw that Isabelle was alright until she collapsed to the ground.

Everyone turned to look at where Iz had been standing; she was now crumpled on the ground with blood pouring from her stomach.

"First comes pain and then the vain" Clary whispered as she watched  
the scene unfold in front of her.

* * *

**He-He i Know You hate me but...I LOVE ENDING IN CLIFFIES :)**

**REview for Me PLEASE?**

**PLEASE WITH CHERRIES ON TOP?**

**** Thanks To My Beta Inesss****

**IF YOU R CURRENTLY STILL READING ME BLABBERING ON YOU HAVE NOT PRESSED THE REVIEW BUTTON!**

**DO IT NOW!**

**NOW  
NOW  
NOW  
NOW**

**Thanks: Mandy :)**

**S**


	7. Chapter 7

**OK Sorry Its Been a While Since I Updated I Was visiting family**

**A/N- For Those Of You Who Read My Other Story Star Bright Star Light Your Going To Be The FIRST TO Know That I Am NOT Putting It Up For adoption Any More :)**

**- Sooooo...You Can Feel Free TO Ignore This Note because It Is just me venting about a CERTAIN Reviewer who is constantly FLAMING ALL MY STORIES ( **_PLEASE SCROLL DOWN NOW IF THIS IS NOT YOU)_

**OK SO FIRST OF ALL : I Don't mind a critique because their helpful BUT There's a difference between that and just flaming the whole thing and giving NO HELP As to what you want fixed and iT HAS BEEN REALLY UPSETTING TO CONSTANTLY GET UR REVIEWS ON EACH CHAPTER OF ALL MT STORIES AND ALL THEY SAY IN IT IS BLAH THIS AND BLAH THAT :/**

**OK...I'm Done Now ENJOY :)**

****_I Do Not Own These Characters Or Names OF Places They Belong To Cassandra Clare. I Own The Plot. Please Do Not Copy Or Reproduce In Any Way**_**

* * *

"You were too late so once again we will begin. Remember the riddles  
told for they may be your savior,"

the words echoed through Clary's dream sounding urgent and rushed, as if something bad.. Very bad  
was about to happen.

"Wake up Princess" a lighter voice boomed.

Clary shot up from her bed quickly. She was tangled in her sheets and covered in sweat.

She looked around quickly noticing that there were no people rushing around her room. No Isabelle passed out on the ground...And no blood...Anywhere?

She stood up expecting to feel pain but nothing?

She looked down at her stomach. She realized with a start that she wasn't wearing her boy shorts and tank top.

She was wearing her work out clothes from the Monday when Jace came.  
She lifted up her white T-shirt and looked at her stomach. Nothing?  
Not even a scratch.

"It's official: I'm losing it" Clay muttered. She was about to open her door and go find Isabelle when she saw her dress hanging on her closet door, her shoes were underneath and her crown was laid out on  
her dresser.

Exactly where she left it on Monday morning before she left for her  
training with Nate.

She walked into her bathroom. She looked behind the door and found Isabelle's dress and ten different shoes laid out.

Exactly where they were on Monday.

She ran over to her windows dreading what she was about to see. She looked out and saw a familiar scene.

People rushing around; trimming hedges, getting table clothes, running in and out of the castle to set up.

Just then, the door opened and Isabelle walked in.

She had her makeup bag in one hand and a bag of hair stuff in the other.

Isabelle walked right into the bathroom and grabbed her shoes and dress; ignoring Clary completely.

"Izzy? Hello?" Clary said moving away from the curtains.

Isabelle just walked back into the bathroom with her dress and then came out wearing it.

"ISABELLE!" Clary yelled. She moved right in front of her friend and waved her hands her front of her face.

Nothing.

No reaction.

"Yup this is just great! My day can NOT get any worse" Clary said leaning against her dresser as Isabelle dumped out all the hair stuff on the bed and grabbed a pair of black boots.

She pulled on the second boot, just as Clary walked in the door.

"Hey Iz. Don't we look fashionable to tonight" the other Clary said with a smile. Wiping her hand across her sweaty forehead.

"Don't you worry, when I'm done with you Mr. Prince will definitely get a taste at what he's missing" Izzy said as the other Clary grabbed a towel and walked into the bathroom.

"Let phase one begin" she said with a sly smile.

The real Clary almost fainted.

"What the HELL is going on!" she screamed in the frustration.

She was about to grab her tiara off the table and chuck it at the wall when something echoed in her head:

"You were too late so once again we will begin. Remember the riddles told for they may be your savior"

Then it hit her. She was going to have to re-live the same couple days until she figured out whom or what was causing this.

"Well this is just fan- fuckin- tastic" Clary said and grabbed the tiara from her desk and threw it against the wall.

* * *

**Hmmmm...I Wonder What's Going To Happen Next?: Please Review TO Find Out :)**

**~Mandy :)**


	8. AN

**Sorry Peoples this is not an update just a Authors note for two things:**

**1) I will be ACTUALLY updateing all my fics in ONE WEEK when CHRISTMAS Break begins :D**

**2) On Cassandra Clares blog it has offically reported that...SOMEONE HAS BEEN OFFICALLY CAST AS CLARY IN THE UPCOMING CITY OF BONES MOVIE.**

**Lilly Collins. She was in the "Blind Side" and you can read more about it on Cass Clares blog,**

**Sorry if you thought this was an update...I just wanted everyone to know that yes I am still alive ( Wink: Lols U know who u r) and that I will be updateing sooon.**

**I CAN"T WAIT TO SEEEEEE WHOS GOING TO PLAY JACE! ( ALEX PETTYFER)**

**LOts of Love,**

**~Mandy**

**P.S- ALEX PETTYFER IS NOT Engaged to Dianna Argon..Their just PROMISE rings that they have been seen sporting :D**


	9. Chapter 9

Ok everyone. I know it's been a while since I've updated ( a bit more than a while...) but anyways; As soon as exams are done and summer starts. I'll be updating ALL the time. I'm sorry that this is an A/N and not an Update.

Cheers;

Mandy


End file.
